Examples of cutting tools configured to cut a workpiece such as a metal include cutting tools having a cutting insert mounted to a tip side of a holder.
The cutting insert disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a breaker projecting portion and a rake surface in a corner section of a top surface of the cutting insert. The breaker projecting portion and the rake surface are disposed so as to be shorter than one-half a length between a cutting edge and an attachment hole. In the cutting insert disclosed in Patent Document 2 as well, a breaker and a rake surface are disposed so as to be shorter than one-half a length between a cutting edge and an attachment hole.